That Same Old Feeling
by Charlotte Durrel
Summary: Harry and Hermione are happy with their daughter until Harry cheats on Hermione by accident but will Hermione forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

THAT SAME OLD FEELING

Chapter One

_**TWO YEARS AGO**_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their seventh year at Hogwarts and Harry and Hermione were together and they were very happy.

Just as they had finished school Hermione had announced that she was pregnant, during the nine months Hermione was handling it as an expectant mum to be would, Harry on the other hand was nervous but he was doing fine.

At last the day had come and Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and she was named Lily Rose Potter.

Everything was perfect until one day while Hermione was doing the laundry she noticed a red lipstick mark on one of Harry's robes her heart sank to her stomach as tears were falling down her cheeks just then Harry arrived home from work Hermione approached Harry as he was leaning in to kiss her Hermione pulled away.

"Hay luv what's wrong?" asked Harry worried

"What's this Harry" replied Hermione showing Harry his robes

Harry gulped "I don't know how that got on my robes, it's probably just your lipstick luv".

"YOU LIER, tell me the truth are you having an affair?" yelled Hermione throwing the robes at Harry.

"Hermione no I'm not having an affair it was just a stupid one night stand" said Harry as he tried to touch her face

"Your cheating on me, how could you! what the hell were you thinking? What about Lily?" yelled back Hermione

"Hermione it ment nothing I was drunk and it just happened just once" replied Harry grabbing her by the arms

"Don't Harry, DON"T TOUCH ME! How could you do this to me and Lily, Who was she? Do I know her" asked Hermione in tears

"It was …… Cho Chang it ment nothing I love you Hermione you have to believe me I LOVE YOU" said Harry

"If you loved me you wouldn't fall into another woman's bed YOU CHEATING BASTERD! I HATE YOU!" screamed Hermione

"Hermione think of Lily you have to give me another chance Lily needs her father please don't do anything you'll regret later" begged Harry

"You should have thought about Lily before you jumped in bed with Cho, Oh god I loved you Harry I loved you so much and you go and do this to me I DISPISE YOU for what you've done I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME AND LILY! YOU DISCUSSTING BASTERD! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" screamed Hermione as Harry was about throw his arms around her Hermione pushed him away

"No Harry NO, NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT!" screamed out Hermione in tears thumping his chest with her fists.

"What? No Hermione! Don't do this" Harry begged again with tears in his eyes

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT" yelled Hermione.

Just then Lily walked in "Mummy why are you and daddy yelling" asked Lily

"Oh sweetheart mummy and daddy are just talking because daddy has to leave" said Hermione as she picked Lily up into her lap.

"That's right sweetie daddy has to go but don't forget that I will always be here for you and that I will always love you okay" struggled Harry as he kissed his daughter good bye he turn to look at Hermione "With god as my witness I will make things right again and I will win your trust and mostly your love back Hermione because I really do love you" said Harry in tears as he walked out the front door.

**_NOW _**

Months after the break up Hermione was once again happy but deep down she knew that she will never get over what she had shared with Harry after all they did have a daughter together which will bond them for life.

Anyway one day Lavender had come over for a visit to see how Hermione was handling things Lavender couldn't believe how well Hermione was doing so she invited Hermione and Lily to a dinner party that she and Ron were planing tonight Hermione accepted the invite as Lavender left to get ready the doorbell rang and Hermione answered the door.

"Hay Leo come in how are you" said Hermione to a young handsome man as Lavender's jaw dropped when she saw him.

"Hi Hermione yeah I'm doing great" replied Leo giving Hermione a peck on the cheek "Ah am I intruding" said Leo when he saw Lavender standing there watching them Hermione introduced Leo to Lavender who said hello and left.

"So what's happening?" asked Leo sitting down on the sofa with Hermione.

"Well Lavender just invited us to her dinner party that's all" replied Hermione snuggling up close to Leo who had his arm around her.

"I don't want to move but I have to go and get Lily ready and then I have to get ready too I won't take long" said Hermione as she gave a Leo a quick kiss and then went upstairs.

Well that's Chapter One I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Two coming Soon!

So keep checking until then

Love and Kisses! See ya !

And please don't forget to review THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the Party started Ron and Lavender were starting to worry about what will happen when Harry and Hermione came face to face for the first time since their break up as they were talking about that the door bell rang as Ron got up to answer the door to find Harry waiting outside letting him in Ron and Harry made themselves comfortable in the lounge room as Lavender came in and said hello to Harry and then walked out to check that everything was in order and prepared.

Meanwhile back at Hermione's place Leo got a phone call asking him to come into the Ministry of Magic to an important meeting just as Hermione and Lily walked in dressed and ready as Leo told Hermione about the call.

"Is everything okay ? What's going on ? asked Hermione looking a little worried.

"It's nothing, I just have to go in and check out some stuff at a meeting and look I'll try to come to the dinner party, I might be late okay I have to get going" Leo replied giving Hermione a kiss and gave Lily a big hug and kiss as he left.

"Well Sweetie we better get going we wouldn't want to keep Lavender and Ron waiting" Smiled Hermione at her daughter as she took Lily's hand and walked out the font door.

At Lavender and Ron's the food was ready and the table set as the doorbell rang Lavender told Ron she'll get the door as Ron continued talking to Harry as Lavender opened the door to see Hermione with her daughter Lily standing there smiling as Lavender told them to come in as Lavender asked about Leo

"Wait a minute where's Leo isn't he coming " asked Lavender

"He has an important Meeting at the Ministry but he said he'll try to come he might be a bit late" replied Hermione as she walked in with Lily

"Well make your way to the lounge I'll put Lily's special bag in the master bedroom" said Lavender taking the bag as Hermione walked into the lounge with Lily she came face to face with Harry since their break up as Harry just stared at her Ron got up and greeted Hermione with a hug as Lily looked up at Harry.

"Daddy" yelled Lily letting go of Hermione's hand and ran into Harry's arms and held on to her dad for dear life

"Hey Lils, oh I missed you so much I love you" Harry said to his daughter holding her close to him as Hermione watched with tears in her eyes, later when Lily played with her father, Harry looked up at HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH hhhermione who was telling Ron about Leo while Lily went to the kitchen with Lavender for a piece of chocolate as Ron join Lavender and left Harry and Hermione alone so they could talk.

They both stood there in silence for a few minutes until Harry finally broke the silence

"Hermione it's great to see you again you look good" started Harry nervously.

"Thanks its good to see you too" Hermione replied looking at Harry uncomfortably as Lily walked into get her parents to come to the dinner table as it was ready for dinner.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two next Chapter coming soon I promise

Please review thanks love ya all. PLEASE don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After dinner the party was alive when the Weasleys and Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Justin and Ernie came over. While the girls were in the kitchen gossiping the doorbell rang and Lavender offered to answer the door taking Lily with her, Lavender opened the door to find Leo as Lily called her mum.

"Mum, mum it's Leo, he's here" screamed Lily as Harry looked up and saw a guy taking Lily in his lap and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey munshkin! How are you?" Leo asked while Lily giggled and started to wiggle around in Leo's arms

Just then Hermione joined the duo at the door and went up to Leo who put Lily down as she run off towards the kitchen following Lavender who wanted to leave Hermione alone with Leo, as soon as they were gone gone Hermione threw her arms around him while Harry watched on as Leo and Hermione shared a heart felt kiss. Harry nearly broke his glass as he watched another guy kiss his former girlfriend, who does this guy think he is stepping into his shoes with his former girlfriend and his sweet daughter Lily.

"Well I take it that you missed me by that welcome, mmm you have no idea how much I've missed you too" Leo moaned softly burying his face into her hair brushing his lips against Hermione's neck

"Leo...not now we'll continue this later! Anyway I want to introduce you to my friends" Hermione giggled as she pulled away from Leo smiling at him before taking his hand and leading him into the livingroom

"Okay you win but only this time, let's meet the friends" Leo replied letting go of Hermione's hand and wrapping his arm around her waist holding her close to him

As Hermione and Leo walked into the livingroom smiling and giggling at eachother Harry had an urge to break something when he saw that guy's arm draped around Hermione's waist as all the guests looked up.

"I would like to introduce you all to my boyfriend Leo, Leo these are my friends Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Justin, Ernie and Ron, Fred and George Weasley and finally Harry my ex and Lily's father um Ron will introduce you probably to all the guys" said Hermione smiling at Leo who bent down giving Hermione a quick kiss on the lips before joing the group, just then Lily barged in holding a piece of mud cake.

"Lily sweetie be careful with that cake you might dirty yourself" said Hermione as Lily walked by Hermione and Leo heading for Harry.

"Daddy, daddy will you help me eat this mud cake" yelled Lily running towards Harry holding the chocolate mud cake out to show her dad

"Sure sweetie, come here and sit on daddy's lap and we'll eat it together how does that sound princess" replied Harry taking his little girl in his lap

"Sounds good to me daddy yay" answered Lily giving Harry a big hug and kiss as they started to eat the piece of mud cake trying not to dirty themselves while Hermione watched them after Leo had gone in and started a conversation with Dean and Seamus

"I love you daddy! When are you coming home" asked Lily holding her dad tightly after they had finished the cake with Harry eating most of it.

Everyone froze and stopped talking to look at Harry and Hermione to see what their reaction would be at what Lily just said but before Harry could answer or say anything Lily turned to her mum

"Mummy when can daddy come and stay with us again, when can daddy come back home again and never go away" asked Lily as everyone realised that Harry and Hermione needed to talk so they slowly started to leave the room to let Harry and Hermione have some privacy.

"Come on sweetie lets leave your mummy and daddy to talk okay, I have something in the kitchen that has your name on it" Lavender said as Lily jumped off her dad's lap in excitement running towards Lavender

"What is it anty Lavender? Can I see it ohhhh please?" Lily kept asking as Lavender took Lily by the hand taking her off to the kitchen Hermione had suspected

"So your Harry, Hermione has told me a lot about you, nice to finally meet 'the boy who lived'" said Leo shaking Harry's hand before leaving the room.

"Yeah same here" replied Harry watching Leo leave but deep down Harry wanted nothing more than to cripple him but now he was finally alone with Hermione just like he wanted

"Perhaps we better go to my place for a bit more privacy. My House is just across the road" said Hermione nervously still obviously uncomfortable around Harry after what happened the last time they were alone in the same room

"Sounds good but what about Lily?" replied Harry thinking about Lily

"Lavender and Ron will look after her I'll come pick her up later" Hermione replied as they both left Lavender and Ron's place leaving Lily with Lavender and Ron after telling them they will be at Hermione's house talking.

They arrived at Hermione's house, when they walked in Harry knew in his heart that he belonged in this house with Hermione and Lily, a house he has lived and shared with them for 3 years which were the best years of his life and Harry wanted that life back again.

Well that was Chapter Three gosh I'm soooo sorry for the long delay in updating I've just been busy writing my Dan/Emma fics which you can read at the Emma Watson Forum in the Fanfiction section under my name Chrissy.

I'm sorry it was short at least its bigger than the first two chapters I promise that the next Chapter will be longer, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I tried to make it not to rushed it seems better now thankies for the advice on my writing till next time love ya all .

Please remember to write me reviews, I live for those and please write any ideas you may have for me to add to 'That same old feeling' thanks!!


End file.
